Talk:Kevan Lannister
Infobox image I've moved the infobox image back to File:Kevan_Lannister.jpg from File:Kevan_Lannister.png. As I said when I first swapped them back earlier today I feel that the jpg is preferable because it shows the character with a neutral expression as opposed to having his mouth open in the png.--Opark 77 21:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) This page doesn't really need to be protected.. Iron Bank (talk) 00:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) The Warden of the West? Cersei refers to Kevan as "commander of the Lannister armies".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that must mean he's the Warden of the West, yes. But I'm no expert. Does anybody else have any thoughts? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Does Kevan know his two sons are dead or is their fate still a mystery to basically everyone left alive at this point? With Tywin dead and both his sons disinherited, I assume that Kevan is now Lord of Casterly Rock (where he mentioned he now lives in Season 5) and Warden of the West. I would imagine that Robb Stark went against Edmure Tully's advice in Season 3 after Rickard Karstark murdered Willem and Martyn Lannister, so he probably made their deaths public knowledge. The books mention Kevan having an infant daughter named Joanna. Lancel has renounced his birthright by joining the Faith Militant, so that would leave either some Lannister cousins or possibly younger brothers (assuming Gerion and Tygett are part of the TV canon).--Fenrir51 (talk) 10:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :I would say that these specifics were cut out of the series, or the producers decided to let that open! For example, there is no title like "Master of War" in the novels! From everything we know is that Kevan is a General in the Lannister-Army and was the right-hand-man to Tywin. The inheritance of Casterly Rock is uncertain at the moment. And the "Warden of the West" is a title that was granted to another Lannister in the books! --Exodianecross (talk) 19:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Even in the TV series, "Master of War" is strongly indicated to just be a title that Cersei made up (much like the novels).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :I agree, but this was not the the main part of that what I've written. I wanted to point out that Kevan Lannisters role is smaller in the TV show than in the books. Many things were left out so his status in the show is less precise than in the novels in which he is Lord Regent and not Hand. Other points aren't cleared till now. --Exodianecross (talk) 05:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't know if the TV show has officially stripped her of these titles...yet. It's sort of implied. But I think it will quickly be established once Season 6 starts that Kevan is in control. I don't worry about it too much.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not worried, I just wanted to explain the "Warden of the West" point. The only thing I feel sorry for is the circumstance that Kevan Lannisters role was diminished. I like Ian Gelder and I think Kevan's part was made smaller than in the novels because of the same reason(s) like the death of Barristan Selmy and that Dany and Tyrion have already met, to shorten the stories from the books! --Exodianecross (talk) 18:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Regarding "current" leadership of House Lannister and associated titles, I have a "wait and see" attitude; Season 6 premiere will probably make it clear. Actually the books are in a similar position, but AWOIAF still lists Cersei as the current ruler (as for Warden, in the novels she delegated that to another Lannister cousin).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:23, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Martyn and Willem Lannister Were those boys really Kevan's sons? Initially, Robb referred to them as "Tywin's father's brother's great-grandsons", which would actually make them his first cousins twice removed rather than his nephews. I know that later on when their bodies were presented to Robb, Edmure says they were Tywin's nephews but so far I have not yet seen any corroborating evidence that they were actually Kevan's sons. I saw that an anonymous user brought this up on Martyn's talk page two years ago and asked if there was any corroborating evidence that they were Kevan's sons but so far nothing. Am I missing something here? Is there any corroborating evidence that they were in fact Kevan's sons? Shaneymike (talk) 20:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't repost this same message on half a dozen pages. Technically, they were described as Tywin's "nephews" but no reference has been made specifying that they were Kevan's sons and Lancel's brothers, as in the novels. However, why assume they changed it until proven otherwise? Moreover, the TV continuity has actually never established that Tywin even had other siblings besides Kevan. So we'd have to "assume" into being another one of Tywin's other siblings from the novels in order to explain who Martyn and Willem are. Either way we're relying on book info that "they're specifically Kevan's sons". It is odd that the Viewer's Guide wasn't updated with this information, probably because Kevan didn't appear in Season 3 when they appeared then died. There is no reason to assume that "Tywin's nephews" could refer to their parent being anyone other than Kevan. There's no need to debate it further.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Okie dokie. Sorry about posting the same message over and over again. Even though you're the top contributor here, I didn't want to assume as to when I might hear back from you. If I want to talk to you specifically next time, I'll leave a message on you talk page only. Thanks.--Shaneymike (talk) 00:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Well squeaky wheel gets the oil, you should be proactive. Oh, don't message me first - message the relevant talk page and we'll usually notice it. If I don't in a few days then try to flag me down by direct messaging. I get so many messages on my talk page it's actually more cluttered on there. Whatever. Nothing to be sorry about.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, August 5, 2015 (UTC)